This invention relates in general to snow ski equipment and more particularly to a mirror element for incorporation in, or on the upper surface of, the ski in the binding area.
In typical skiing activity skiers will from time to time be stepping out of and into their bindings. It is desirable, both from performance and safety considerations, to have the sole of the boot substantially free of snow at the time that the skier steps onto the ski and engages the bindings. This is conventionally accomplished by the skier standing on one foot, turning the sole of the boot on the other foot up to examine the lower surface and then stepping into the binding on the corresponding ski. The process is repeated for the other foot and the other ski. This is, of course, somewhat awkward and, on those occasions when there is no snow on the bottom of the boot it wastes time. Alternatively, the skier may omit this precaution and become involved in engaging or trying to engage the binding with snow on the bottom of the boot.